Blood Coloured Rain
by Little Lady Kunimitsu
Summary: The Doctor and his companion, Amy, have arrived to the English town of Pleasant River. But they soon discover a dark and tragic secret that hides underneath the red mist that rises each night. Rated M for blood, gore and some dark themes
1. The Rising Mist

**A/N: Another Doctor Who story from me, but a lot more darker than my other one. The story is set in a small English town near a forest and a meadow, just to clear that out of the way. Since, I prefer psychological horror over the standred American-slasher horror, I will be sticking to that. Thank you very much for the read and I will try to update this bad boy weekly.**

**_

* * *

_**

In here is a tragedy,  
Art thou player or audience?  
Be as it may, the end doth remain:  
All go on only toward death.

**Lyrics from "Walk on Vanity Ruins" from the Silent Hill 3 Soundtrack**

* * *

_**Blood Coloured Rain**_

_**Chapter One: The Rising Mist**_

* * *

"Well! Here we are in the year 2002 near the pleasant little town of…Pleasant River!" The Doctor said cheerfully as he stepped out of the TARDIS. "I was hoping to arrive in Paris during the year 1902 but I guess the Box had other plans in mind."

Amy followed out after him. A look of disgust played across her face.

"Doesn't look very pleasant…" Amy grumbled. "We're in the middle of a field and it's so foggy that I can hardly see ten feet in front of me. I'm going back in."

But before she could go back inside the TARDIS, the Doctor grabbed her by the arm.

"Oh no you are not! You are not going back in there because we were in there for over a hundred years."

"More like five minutes you mean," Amy muttered.

"Come on now Amelia Pond!" The Doctor said cheerfully. He was nearly dragging her as he walked down the path.

"Fine!" Amy finally shouted, beginning to actually pick up her feet. "But if I trip over something in this fog, I'm going back to the TARDIS."

As the duo walked down the path, the fog began to thicken. The chirping of birds they heard when they first exited the TARDIS began to go away and finally stopped. The land seemed quiet and dead, with not even the trees along the path moving.

"Kind of desolate, don't you think?" Amy asked.

"A little," The Doctor replied. "Maybe we're a mile away from the town. But there is a light ahead and it is heading towards us. Maybe we can ask them."

A light in the distance bobbed as it came nearer. When it was close enough to be seen, the fog gave way to a person. It was an old woman, wearing rags. Her long gray hair was matted and dirty and her fingernails were long and gnarly. She was hunched over as she walked through the fog. She looked at the two strangers, revealing dull gray eyes.

"Who are you?" The old woman rasped angrily. "Why are you going down this path?"

"We are looking for a town," The Doctor answered politely. "Pleasant River I believe it is called."

The old woman's eyes flashed. "That damned town! I am trying to get away from that place but I can't find my bloody way. You children are foolish to even think about going there."

"But ma'am-"Amy tried say but was interrupted by the old woman.

"Stay away from that town if you know what is good for you!" That was the last of what she had to say before she began to wobble away. Amy tried to go after her, but the Doctor stopped her from going.

"But what if she needs help?" Amy asked. "I don't want a dead little old lady on my conscience!"

"I'm sure she'll be fine," The Doctor replied. "But did you see how she acted? It was like she was afraid of the town."

"She seemed more delusional if you ask me."

"Anyways, we should go check it out. Now…if we just follow the path."

"Are you sure we should?" Amy asked but the Doctor did not answer her. He kept walking down the path. Amy sighed and shook her head before catching up to him.

After a few minutes of walking through the fog, they finally made it into a small city. The fog was not as dense as it was in the field and forest, but it was still here. They walked over to the sidewalk and stood still.

The streets were absolutely deserted. No one was outside and there were no cars going by. Shoppes and houses were closed and no one was going in or out of them. Paint chipped off of buildings and looked as if they were not taken care of for years.

"See…told you it wasn't going to be very pleasant," Amy mumbled.

"Yes, but…there are people here," The Doctor said looking around. He pointed at a building. "See there are people in there looking at us."

Amy followed his finger and saw a head looking at them through a window. But when the face noticed that they were looking too, it hid behind the curtains. Amy looked back at the Doctor.

"Doesn't seem like a social kind of place," Amy responded.

"Yes…" The Doctor walked into the middle of the street, his trusty screwdriver in hand. With a quiet hum of the screwdriver in action, the Doctor examined the area. He looked over what the device had to say and a puzzled look came across his face. "That's odd…there is no sign of any other life besides human."

"Maybe they don't like fog and they just choose to hide in there houses till it passes over," Amy put in, resting her back on a light pole.

"I highly doubt that for some reason…"

Then, a movement of feet. The Doctor and Amy turned toward the noise and saw a person walking through the fog. The person looked lost, as if they were looking for something.

"Finally…some life around this place," Amy muttered. She raised her arms up and waved. "Hey! Over here! Where is everyone?"

The person in the distance looked at them but didn't respond. The Doctor and his companion walked towards the person.

The person was man. He was wearing a ragged jacket pants with large holes ripped into them. His face looked unwashed and tired. He was rather skinny, as if he hasn't eaten properly in quite sometime.

"Excuse me, good sir," The Doctor said to the man. The man jumped at the sound.

"Who is there…is it her?" The man asked. He was looking up in the air and wouldn't look at the Doctor or Amy. He placed his arms on Amy's shoulders. "Iemara! Iemara has come for me! Everyone hide! Hide!"

Amy pushed the man back and gave him a disgusted look. "What the bloody hell are you talking about? I am not this 'Iemara' or whoever her name is!"

But the man ignored her and continued babbling on. "Iemara! It is her! The gatekeeper of Hell! And her evil beast Desdemona comes too! I see them both!"

"What's his problem?" Amy asked the Doctor.

Suddenly, from the ragged jacket, the man pulled out a knife. He dashed towards the two and began slashing at them. Luckily, the Doctor and Amy were quick enough and fast enough to get away from the man, who was slashing blindly in the air.

"What are you doing, man?" The Doctor shouted.

"I shall protect my church and my people and slay thee Iemara!" The man shouted defiantly as he continued to cut the air.

Then, the sky began to darken. The fog receded and disappeared. A croak of a raven and an angry roar of a horse came as blood coloured mist rolled over the ground.

Amy moved closer to the Doctor. The hair on the back of hair neck began to rise as the air suddenly became cooler. It was so dark now that the Doctor had to turn on his screwdriver just to use as a flashlight.

"What's going on, Doctor?" Amy asked in a tiny voice.

"I have no idea…" The Doctor answered in a whisper.

The man had stopped moving and his eyes were glazed over.

"Iemara has truly come now!" He shouted.

From the red mist, rose the delicate, lithe figure of a woman, dressed entirely in black. She lifted her face to them. On her face was a black mask in the shape of a bird's face with red eye glass pieces. In her right hand was a rusted spear which was a about as tall as her. Three pink ribbons were tied near the point of the spear. With her left hand, she was holding onto a chain.

"Iemara has come! It is night and she has risen! Death has surely come!"

"Will you shut up?" Amy shouted at the man. "You are insane and just…shut up!"

But the man would not listen and continued to shout. The woman in the mask noticed the man and was looking at him, the red eyepieces shining even in the darkness. Amy went back to looking at the masked woman. An eerie sensation coursed through Amy as she looked at the person.

"Doctor…what is that thing?" Amy asked in a quiet voice.

"It's not human, at least I don't think it is" The Doctor answered in the same tone. "But I'm afraid of what may happen if we run."

"But we can't just stay here!" Amy hissed.

The masked woman lifted her left arm, the chain in her hand clattered. She began whipping it around over her head. She was still looking at the shouting man. He was not paying attention to woman and was still babbling about night and 'Iemara'.

"Now we run," The Doctor said calmly.

The Doctor and Amy ran away from the woman. But the man remained. They two stopped and began shouting at the man.

"Run, man, run!" The Doctor shouted.

"Are you blind and deaf?" Amy would shout angrily. "Run!"

The man finally stopped shouting and looked at the two. But it was two late.

Using the chain as a rope, the woman threw the end of the chain she was not holding. The chain wrapped around the man's neck. The chain wound around his neck tightly. Amy could here the man choking and gasping for air. The woman tugged on the chain, hard enough for the man to fall over.

Amy wanted to look away, but she couldn't. Fear shot through her.

"You two strangers, please come this way."

Amy and the Doctor turned to where the voice came from. A young man standing in an open doorway was looking at them. He gestured to them.

"Come one, before she sees you too!" He shouted at them.

Amy and the Doctor nodded at each other and ran towards the open door. The young man moved out of the way for the two to get in. The Doctor and Amy ran through the door. The man quickly slammed and bolted the door once the two were safely in.

Outside, there came a cry from the man. Afterwards, silence. Then, a noise that Amy did not want to remember. The young man shook his head, his eyes clouded with sadness. Then, he looked at the two strangers.

"Are you two okay?"


	2. Iemara and Desdemona

**A/N: Here's the second chapter!**

**And now the writer speak to the reviewer:**

* * *

**Elinorpeople: Your wish is my comand, my dear.**

* * *

_The world is teaming with unnecessary people_  
_It's God's decision that I fight_  
_As a knight of honor_  
_As a protector of the seal_  
_I sacrifice myself_  
_To the blood of criminals_

_Lyrics from "Dance with Night Wind" from the Silent Hill 3 Soundtrack_

* * *

**Blood Coloured Rain**

**Chapter Two: Iemara and Desdemona**

* * *

"Are you two okay?" The young man asked the two.

Amy and the Doctor were silent and did not respond at first. The two were still trying to get over the fact that the man who wouldn't shut up was just killed by a woman who risen from blood coloured mist.

"She was a witch…" Amy said quietly. "She is a bloody witch or something."

"No…not a witch." Amy looked up at the young man. He brushed his messy brown hair away from his green eyes. His clothes looked in better shape compared to the man outside, but they too had holes in them. "No one knows who she is. The people who have gone insane see her as a god or something like that."

"I am sorry…but who are you?" The Doctor asked.

The young man's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, how rude am I? My name is Ryan, Ryan Hunt. And you two are?"

"We're travelers," The Doctor stated. "I am a Doctor and this is my lovely assistant, Amelia Pond. Or Amy Pond, whichever you prefer."

"Aw, nice to meet you too," Ryan replied politely. He gestured towards the kitchen. "Would you care for some tea?"

"Sure." Ryan nodded and led the two to the kitchen. Amy and the Doctor took a chair each next to a small table.

"I'm sorry to say this but you two will have to stay here over night," Ryan said as he poured tea into a glass. "But I cannot let you go out with Iemara and Desdemona about."

"Who are they?" Amy asked.

Ryan didn't answer right away. He brought a cup of tea to each of them and then answered.

"Iemara is the woman and Desdemona, her faithful mare," Ryan answered in a dark tone. He was looking at the ground as he explained. "It was about ten years ago. I was fifteen or sixteen when she first appeared. I remembered it clearly like it was yesterday. Something happened at the church in town."

He looked out the window. "I was painting a picture of a cat playing with a mouse in the front yard. That was when I noticed a red light coming from the church. The sky turned dark and red mist rose up from the ground. Then, I saw a woman riding a horse. The horse was towing something behind, like a coffin or something. The horse ran into the forest and after a few minutes the horse and the woman riding returned. That was when the bloodshed happened…

"For the past ten years, when night comes, people seek refuge either underground, in their houses or in the church. If you are foolish enough to stay out after dark, Iemara will find you and she will kill you. If you try to run away, you wander through the mist until you die of starvation."

The room was silent for several heartbeats. The Doctor took a sip of tea.

"When you were fifteen or sixteen or whoever years old, did you notice a UFO or a strange species before this Iemara person came around?" The Doctor asked, cocking his brow at Ryan as he waited for an answer.

Ryan shook his head. "No, nothing like that. The place was relatively calm before She shown up. It was just a normal town."

The room fell silent once again. Ryan broke the silence and made an attempt to smile.

"My profession is painting," he began. "Would like to see my paintings when you are finished with your tea?"

"Sure!" The Doctor said cheerfully. "We have nothing better to do till it's safe to go out. What do you say about that Pond?"

Amy shrugged and took a sip. "Got nothing better to do…"

Ryan nodded and waited patiently. Once the two finished, he led them out of the kitchen and into the room across from it. He flicked on the light, revealing pale, paint chipped walls with random portraits scattered on the wall. On the ground, stacks of canvas piled high to about three feet in height. Amy walked in closer and noticed that all the pictures on the walls were of the woman Iemara, either standing proudly or on a dark coloured horse. Amy assumed automatically that that was the horse Desdemona.

"All of these are of that woman outside…" The Doctor muttered. "Either you lack inspiration to paint anything else or you, my friend, have the issues."

Ryan took a deep breath. "It's not my doing…"

Before the Doctor or Amy could say anything, Ryan began to explain the story behind his paintings.

"You see…in the day when I paint, I'll make beautiful pictures of the landscape or of the tired people in my town. I rest and wake up in front of the canvas. The picture turns into a portrait of Iemara and or Desdemona. I can't destroy for some reason because it always returns to me if I do. So, when someone comes to visit me, I hide these pictures away."

"Why do you hide them?" Amy asked.

"The punishment for having paraphernalia of Iemara, be it a painting or something like that, is death," Ryan answered coldly.

"Oh…I'm sorry," Amy mumbled.

"Oh no, Ms Pond, you didn't know. But, there is only one painting I have that is not of her or the horse."

Ryan walked over to a stack and pulled out a small picture, tucked in between two canvases. He blew the dust off of it and walked over to Amy and the Doctor. He handed them the picture.

The picture seemed dated, but it was still in relatively good condition. Sketched on the off-white paper was the head and shoulders of a young girl who seemed to be in her teenage years. She had shoulder length, wavy hair. On her face was a sad expression and was not looking at the person who would hold the sketch.

"Who is this?" The Doctor asked, looking at the photo.

"She is, or was, my best friend," Ryan said. His voice hardened as he too looked at the picture. His green eyes lost their glow and were now brimming with sadness. "I made this sketch of her when we were fifteen. She had a rough life and would often come over to my house. But one day when she was fifteen or sixteen, she disappeared."

"Do you know what happened to her?" Amy asked.

"No," Ryan answered quietly. "She just…vanished, without a trace. I wanted to go to the church-that's where she lived- and ask what happened to her. But whenever I bring her up, the people there would glare at me and walk away."

Amy scoffed. "For a church, the people don't seem very helpful."

"Why was she living in a church?" The Doctor asked.

"You see…she was an orphan. Her mother died while giving birth to her. Hen her father died when she was twelve years old. She had no choice but to move into the church."

"I see…What was her name? You never told us it."

"Her name was Anne. Anne Marie Cast," Ryan answered.

The Doctor walked over to Ryan and placed a hand on his shoulder. "So this girl-" he said, pointing at the picture. "Was one of the first ones to disappear before this Iemara person shown up?"

Ryan nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Did she have any strange powers or anything of the sort?"

"No…she was just a normal girl."

"Did she ever confide her problems to you?" The Doctor continued to press questions on the young man.

"Sometimes, but she'd usually tell my aunt. I lived with her because my parents were died in a car accident when I was five."

"Is your aunt still alive?"

Ryan shook his head. "She died of sickness a couple of years ago."

The Doctor nodded and clapped his hands together. "Well! I know what we are doing tomorrow or when the mist clear Amy."

"What are we doing tomorrow or when the mist clear, Doctor?" Amy asked, obviously still confused by the Doctor's interview with Ryan.

"We're going to the church."

"Why there?"

"Because we are going to get a few answers questioned."

"I'd be careful." Ryan voice was deep with caution. "The church, especially the eldest priest, does not take too kindly to strangers."

The Doctor laughed. "Don't worry. I have a plan."

Amy rolled her eyes. "He's going to just wing it…"

"But anyways," Ryan continued. "If you really want to go to the church, just follow the path from my house. It's the large stone building on the hill. You won't miss it."

"Thank you, Mr. Hunt," The Doctor said cheerfully. He took the picture out of Amy's hands, Amy giving off a slight protest, and looked at Ryan. "Do you mind if we can hold onto this for a while."

"As long as you give it back and don't wreck it," Ryan responded. "I still like that picture."

"Don't worry. It will return to you unharmed."


End file.
